


yoon sanha — freshman, music

by yagirlqlot



Series: astro: six-part college au [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlqlot/pseuds/yagirlqlot
Summary: hello! this is @flowerboyastro from twitter. introductory and general notes for this series are found in a tweet thread i made, so you can check that out if you'd like to.so our giant baby sanha is the first among the members in this series! this is my first time writing for sanha as i mostly write for rocky (because well i'm biased lol) but i hope this does justice for all the sanha-biased arohas out there. not gonna lie, i've been crushing on sanha recently because of this comeback. dark-haired sanha makes me feel things.also, from here on out, i will link the au series this was inspired from. you can check it out as well as the authorhere!
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Yoon Sanha/Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Reader
Series: astro: six-part college au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774753
Kudos: 13





	yoon sanha — freshman, music

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is @flowerboyastro from twitter. introductory and general notes for this series are found in a tweet thread i made, so you can check that out if you'd like to. 
> 
> so our giant baby sanha is the first among the members in this series! this is my first time writing for sanha as i mostly write for rocky (because well i'm biased lol) but i hope this does justice for all the sanha-biased arohas out there. not gonna lie, i've been crushing on sanha recently because of this comeback. dark-haired sanha makes me feel things.
> 
> also, from here on out, i will link the au series this was inspired from. you can check it out as well as the author [ here! ](https://ppumeonae-bigvibe.tumblr.com/post/190733029806/astro-masterlist)

perhaps sanha was the most excited among all his friends this year since he is already entering college and he wasn't left out of the group anymore. it wasn't planned, but they all ended up in the same university, which really did not surprise them at all since the university offered their desired degree programs. sanha applied for admission to the college of music department and prepared religiously for the auditions. when he saw his name on the list of accepted students, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. he was beyond happy.

sanha's friends helped him adjust to college life, and he adapted pretty quickly even if he was having difficulties. his friends told him it was alright though — he was still just a freshman student. since he was dormmates with two of his friends — myungjun and minhyuk — there was someone that could remind him about the basic university policies and important things he should take note of. sanha would often get asked by his fellow freshmen about the five upperclassmen he always hangs out with in the cafeteria or in the school yard. his friends' classmates would also ask about the cute and tall freshman they always hang out with which gets sanha flustered.

while sanha was spending his free time with jinwoo and dongmin on the school yard one day, a group of people arrived carrying instruments and sound systems and set up what looked like a small busking performance. "hyung, who are they?" sanha asked his friends as the group did their soundcheck. dongmin then explained that they are a recognized music club by most students in the university since they play sets for other school organizations' events held within the campus and they also play for official school programs. the student performers from the music club then introduced themselves and a flock of students arrived at the spot to watch them. the small music set began. 

midway into the set, sanha noticed a girl among the crowd, swaying her head along to the music and enjoying the small music gig with her friends. in his first two weeks in college, sanha never saw this girl — maybe she was a freshman like him, or he just hasn't seen her yet, until now. to be fair, he found her pretty yet somehow intimidating too. sanha returned his attention back at the band, but he couldn't help but give small glances at the girl from time to time. 

the busking session by the music organization came to an end and they announced their mass orientation event which most students of the university always look forward to. formally speaking, the mass orientation is for those students who want to audition for their club, but anybody deserves to enjoy a night of music too right? the students then cheered and got hyped for the upcoming event. 

jinwoo and dongmin looked excited too since they have always attended this event since their freshmen days — that was the first time they got drunk at a college event too. jinwoo told sanha that they hold their events outside the university, usually in pubs. "i'll take care of the tickets," jinwoo offered "i know someone in there who i can buy from." when sanha got asked if he wanted to come, he agreed as well since it seemed like all of them are going.

as the crowd dispersed, sanha saw the girl he has been looking at the entire time make her way out of the school yard. he would've liked to walk up to her and get to know her name, but he was too shy — she intimidated him too much. sanha wondered if he would ever see her again — he would just have to entrust it to chance.  
______________________________________________________________________________

the event by the music club in school was nearing and you were excited. thankfully, you and your friends were able to buy tickets before they ran out; the said club is popular among the students and there's only enough guests that the venue they booked could accommodate, so students naturally purchased tickets as quickly as they could. the event will be held on a saturday night in a pub in another part of the town. this night will be a great escape for the meantime from all the schoolworks you were piled up with.

you and your friend group arrived at the venue early so you could spot the best table and be able to watch the performers at your comfort. you were ushered to a table by an event organizer and were given a bucket of beer with a bottle of soju immediately, complementary of the tickets you paid for. you enjoyed the atmosphere as students went up the stage for an open mic session and as the current members of the club performed in front. 

as you were swaying your head along to the soft mellow music, you felt someone looking at you, and you glanced around to see who it was until your eyes landed on a guy who quickly averted his gave once you noticed him looking at you. your mind clicked, and you recognized who it was — it was the same tall guy you noticed the other day at the school yard when the music club did a small gig. you noticed that he was with a couple of other students as well, most of them looking like upperclassmen. in your eyes, the tall guy actually looked cute and charming. perhaps you developed a tiny crush on him since you first saw him during that busking session at the school yard. 

the emcee announced another set of an open mic session. a name was called to the stage, and shouts and cheers erupted from the audience. from your peripheral vision, you saw a tall figure walk up to the stage — it was the cute tall guy — and hear loud screams from his friends at their table. 

he grabbed one of the guitars and fiddled with it, tuning and getting used to it for a short while as he introduces himself to the crowd. he introduces the song he will be performing and proceeds to pluck the first notes on the guitar. when he sang the song's first words, the room erupted with cheer. quite frankly, you found his voice endearing and soothing. as he performed, he scanned the audience and his eyes landed on you again; he saw you swaying along to his voice. you could've sworn you saw him smile at you the moment your eyes locked with him while he was singing. somehow, it made your heart leap.

loud cheers were heard after his performance, especially from their table. one of his friends was screaming, while another two were clapping loudly while saying their cheers as well. "that's my friend!" one of them shouted proudly. "yoon sanha, freshman from music department!" another one yelled to the audience while the 'cute tall guy' succumbed in embarrassment because of what his friends were doing.  
______________________________________________________________________________

after a while into the event, sanha decided to go upstairs to the pub's rooftop deck with bin for a breath of fresh air. the audience seemed to love sanha's performance as friends of his friends present at the event approached their table and gave him praises about his performance. bin teases sanha as girls from higher years compliment him as they make their way to the rooftop deck. "they love you," bin nudges sanha. "my girl classmates called you cute." 

"shut up, hyung." 

you were on the rooftop deck as well, excusing yourself from your friends left downstairs just a little while ago and wanting to feel the chilly breeze for a moment. it's pretty fortunate that the music club were able to book this venue; the city lights looked pretty from up here. there were a couple of students at the rooftop deck as well, either alone, with a friend, or making new acquaintances. with a bottle of beer in hand, you admired the city lights in your view. 

you turn to your side and raise an eyebrow at two guys bickering with each other; it was the cute tall guy who performed earlier and his friend. 

"look, it's the girl you've been crushing on the whole night," bin whispers to sanha as he recognizes your familiar face. sanha whipped his head behind him, and sure enough, you were there. 

"i'm gonna go," bin slowly backs away from sanha so the young boy could start a conversation with you. "hyung! don't leave me here!" sanha whispered rather loudly — as if he was shouting — as bin quickly made his leave from the rooftop deck. you can't help but observe the exchange that took place.

"for someone who can sing softly, you sure can be pretty loud," you chuckle at the boy. 

"i'm sorry for that, we didn't mean to be so noisy."

you turn to the boy to introduce yourself, along with an extended arm of yours for him to shake. he shook it and politely introduced himself. yoon sanha, freshman from music department.

"you were pretty good back there," you commended his impromptu performance to which he bashfully gave thanks. "you have a beautiful voice. you should audition for them."

"i actually plan to. are you going to audition too?" sanha asked.

"i've thought of it, but i'm not so sure yet. i want to put all of my attention into studying," you shrugged.

"oh," sanha trails off. he suddenly chuckles in a sly manner, and it catches your attention. "you liked my voice then?" he asks you.

"yeah," you began chuckling as well. "i like it. why?"

"nothing, you just look really intimidating. i thought you wouldn't be impressed so i'm shocked that you said that," sanha stares at the view of the city lights into the far-off distance. your block mates and classmates in your classes did get the impression that you looked pretty scary at the first meeting.

"am i now?" you teased with a sly chuckle, and sanha agrees. "please, don't find me intimidating. it will make me happy if you didn't," you reassured him with a gentle smile. to this, sanha felt relieved. 

"you look really pretty too," sanha quietly says in hopes you wouldn't hear him, but you did, and you felt your cheeks slightly heat up at what he said. "well, i did hear your friend say you were crushing on me the entire night," you teasingly remarked and chuckled as sanha's eyes widened in panic. 

"so, how has college been treating you?" you ask sanha to ease his nerves. he then conversed with you about your respective degree programs; he admitted he was still having difficulties with juggling his major subjects since some professors could be very demanding. you shared the same sentiments with him in whatever aspect of college life. you asked him whatever question about him you could — his hometown, how he knew the older students he is with, how he learned to play the guitar and how he knew he wanted to pursue music. your eagerness to converse with sanha made him find you cuter, if not, quite attractive too.

you check the time on your phone; it was getting late into the night and you had some errands the next day that you have to wake up early for. "i have to go sanha. it was nice meeting you." 

"wait," sanha halts you and you turn to look at him as you were about to head downstairs. he then nervously fidgets then puts his hand inside his jacket pockets. "would you maybe want to hang-out sometime? we could go for ice cream or study together," he trails off.

though you found him cute and shy, you were amused by his confidence. "of course, we can," you smiled as you walked towards him and asked him for his phone. he quickly places it on your open palm, and you entered your phone number along with your name. "see you around school sanha," you returned his phone and bid him goodbye, flashing him a charming smile as you walk off. sanha's heart quivered a little when he saw that smile of yours.  
______________________________________________________________________________

it was already quarter to 12 in the night yet sanha is still debating with himself if he should send you a text. he has been at it for almost an hour.

typing his message for what seemed like the 9th time during that period, he finally sent it to you. he quickly locked his phone and placed it on his bedside table. he wasn't expecting for a quick reply, but he hoped at least you would send him back a text.

sanha's phone rang for a message, and he has never picked up his phone so fast. he unlocked it and read your message:

**_"hey sanha, it was nice to meet you. i'll be seeing you around school :)"_ **

it's been a while since sanha experienced this much excitement over a simple text message from a cute girl he was attracted to. perhaps, it's safe to say he found someone to crush on.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've reached this, thank you for reading! i do want to say a few more notes. 
> 
> the music organization in this story is inspired from the same org at my university. the organization is called SET-UP which stands for "Sining, Eksena, at Tinig sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas" and they are basically a musician club. they write their own songs and produce their own albums as well. i haven't found online releases of their albums but i can link their facebook so you could check them out if you're interested :)
> 
> in that part after sanha performed, i do want to mention who is who:  
> \- screaming: bin  
> \- clapping: dongmin and minhyuk  
> \- "that's my friend!": jinwoo  
> \- "yoon sanha, freshman from music department!": myungjun  
> so yeah you can imagine that scenario lmao
> 
> next chapter features my otter and wolf boy and most beloved park minhyuk :> again, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
